It's a Secret
by Zer0TheHer0
Summary: SilentAssassin, or Stacey Smith, is an enigma to her subscribers. No one knows anything about her, not even her gender. What if that privacy is in jeopardy by a certain Vanossgaming and his gang? Throw love into the equation and you got yourself a mission impossible. VanossgamingxOC
1. Chapter 1

It's a Secret: The Daily Routine

It's a Secret: The Daily Routine

**If you couldn't tell, this is a YoutuberxReader. Which Youtuber? It should say something in the description. I don't own any Youtubers or games, only my characters. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>'It's been seven months and I've earned 340,043 subscribers and no one knows my identity.' I thought as I set up my camera and such to record my CoD gameplay. 'What should I do next? Troll? Rage cam?'<p>

I took a deep breath, turned on the Xbox360, grabbed my controller, and sat on my couch in my one bedroom apartment in Toronto, Canada. I looked at the CoD loading screen, and smiled softly. 'Let's go.'

"Oh my god! It's SilentAssassin!" Screamed someone in the lobby, probably one of my subscribers. "And we're one the same team!"

"Whose that?" Asked another person, Risingpho3nix.

"The guy who can kick your ass!" answered the same person. LavaKing57 was his gamer tag. 'I'll thank him later.'

"Yeah right," scoffed Risingpho3nix. Soon, they were on the battlefield. I controlled my character to run inside the building and climb up the stairs. I glanced out the window, and pulled out my sniper rifle. I then did what I do best, sniping. I sniped Pho3nix while he was shooting at my comrades.

"What the fuck!?" Pho3nix cursed. Lava responded by laughing. I then sniped two other people, but got interrupted when the words 'You got killed by KingOfTheGoats' popped up in the screen.

"Shit," I cursed softly as I was watching my character's death. I stared at the person's gamer tag as I was killed. 'KingOfTheGoats.'

"It's game on," I said to myself as she played for a couple of more hours. After playing for a couple of hours, I uploaded the recorded footage onto my computer and started to edit out the non-epic things in my footage. After editing the video, I uploaded the recording into Youtube. I sighed happily as I looked at my clock, that read 10:00 pm. I yawned and went to prepare for bed. I looked at the mirror in the bathroom and saw myself: long black hair, pale skin, and dark brown eyes. It was the same thing everyday. Wake up, play games, edit, upload, then sleep. I smiled, 'Maybe I'll play a different game to surprise my subscribers.'

Hello, internet. My name is Stacey Smith, otherwise known as SilentAssassin. I have 340,043 subscribers and counting. No one knows my real name, face, and gender so far, only my most trusted friends know, and I would like it if it would stay that way.


	2. Chapter 2

It's a Secret: 'QuietNinja' and Cruncklebits Vs BasicallyIdowrk and MiniLadd

**Hey guys, thanks for reading my story and waiting for this chapter of it's a secret. Now who is QuiteNinja and Cruncklebits? We get to meet them in this chapter where they face of these two friends of Vanoss. Who will win?**

* * *

><p>"<em>Bitch, I'm fabulous! Biyatch, I am fucking fab-u-lous~" <em>the ringtone on my phone woke me up. I groaned and reached for the phone. I looked at the caller ID, Michael, a friend of mine who started a Youtube channel and knows who I really am. I met him in California shortly while I was visiting my parents, shortly before I dropped out of college in Canada to make my Youtube career. He was crying in my parent's house because they found him alone at a bar crying because some guy broke up with him.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

I rang the doorbell to my parents house, and some guy opened the door. He had mascara running down his face, and he was sniffing, uncontrollably. I stared at him oddly.

"W-who are you?" He asked trying to keep in his tears.

"Um. I'm Stacey Smith, and I'm visiting my parents house, which is this one or did I get the wrong one?" I asked slowly. He awed.

"Oh. You're the daughter they told me so much about. I'll never have kids!" He cried and hugged me really tightly. I awkwardly patted him on the back.

"So. You want to play CoD 2 on my computer? You can take out your anger and sadness on the enemies," I tried to cheer him up. He nodded on my shoulder. That was how our beautiful friendship began.

* * *

><p>"What do you want?" I asked sleepily. "It's 8:00 in the morning."<p>

"Uh. For your information, it's 1:30 in the afternoon, by the way, you should've woken up hours ago," he corrected me. "And I want to do a collab with you."

"I don't do collabs," I answered. He groaned.

"Pleeeeaaasssseeee!" He begged.

"Michael, we talked about this. My subscribers will be begging you to reveal me identity, and we both know that you will," I explained.

"Then I won't record. I just want to see how you play," Michael lied.

"You can watch my videos then," I said.

"But I don't want to watch your videos. If you don't do a collab, then I'll reveal your identity to the public," He blackmailed.

"Hey. Don't put my identity into this," I scolded.

"Fine, but I need this collab, please," Michael begged.

"Why?" I questioned, and then it hit me. I sighed. "Don't tell me it's for the guys."

I also forgot to mention. He was gay.

"You know me so well, so does that mean yes?" Michael asked hopefully. I debated in my mind. 'It's for your friend. He didn't reveal your identity, yet. But there's a risk and I won't be taking any chances.'

"Two conditions," I answered.

"Yay! Name it!" He yelled cheerfully.

"Five games and I get to change my gamer tag," I answered.

"To what?" He asked.

"QuietNinja," I smirked. There was silence on the other end of the line. Then, there was a barrage of laughter.

"A-are you… you s-serious!?" He asked me between breaths.

"What? You don't like it?" I asked confused.

"No. It's just… Never mind," Michael said, as he stopped laughing. "So… CoD at 4?"

"Oh yeah. Bring your game on, Cruncklebits," I challenged. He gasped as if he was offended.

"Me? Bring my game on? Oh please. The person who needs to bring their game on is you, I'm afraid, SilentAssassin," He retorted and hung up. I smiled slightly and walked to my living room. I turned on the console and changed my gamer tag to 'QuietNinja.' I don't understand. What's so funny about 'QuietNinja?'

* * *

><p>After a couple of hours doing nothing, my phone rang again.<p>

"It's time," Michael said.

"Uh. Yeah. I can tell time," I retorted.

"It's time," He repeated.

"You said that just a couple of seconds ago," I responded.

"I know that! Hurry and turn on your Xbox and play CoD!" He commanded. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay," I responded, turning on the said console, grabbing my controller, and sitting on the couch.

"Are you on? Are you on? Are you on?" He kept asking. "Oh! You're on!"

"How are we even friends?" I asked quietly to myself, while putting my phone on speaker. After that, I put on my headset to hear the interesting conversations in the lobbies.

"I heard that!" Michael shouted.

"Sorry, sorry. It wasn't meant to be an insult," I clarified.

"Mhm. Sure," He responded sarcastically. "I started to record right now, so shut up or I'll have to edit your voice out, and that will take a lot of work. So I'm going to hang up, but don't worry, you'll hear my sexy voice"

I sighed silently, putting the 'SilentAssassin' or shall I say 'QuietNinja' persona on. Then we started to play for a couple of hours in multiple different lobbies.

Then it started on a specific lobby, which the fanboying of Michael began. There were two popular Youtubers that were in this lobby, and they were BasicallyIdowrk and MiniLadd, then the whole lobby exploded in 'Oh my gods' and 'Holy shits.'

"Oh my god! It's-It's them!" He exclaimed loudly in the lobby. I flinched because of his loud voice.

"I know!" responded another person. They were on the opposing team. I could feel adrenaline run through my veins because of the excitement of going against seasoned, famous Youtube gamers. I gripped my controller harder and gulped as my character was on the battlefield.

My instinct was to run to the highest point of the battlefield in order to get a clear view of all the players, then snipe and eventually get killed by someone.

I got my sniper rifle out and started to snipe as quickly as possible. _First Blood_ appeared on my screen. Then I heard a curse from possibly the player I sniped. Then I saw Basically knife Crunckle.

"Basically just killed me!" Michael exclaimed.

"That's right!" He responded, and I sniped him. "Shit! I got sniped!"

"By who?" Mini asked.

"QuietNinja! He's up on the towers sniping people!" Basically answered. 'He?' I'm a girl! But more importantly I gotta watch my back! But it was too late, since some guy killed me before I could turn around. I frowned. That guy was not taking my sniping spot!

"I got him!" yelled some other player.

"It's game on," I mumbled to myself. I sneakily climbed the tower, to see two people on the same team sniping people. I pulled out a grenade and threw it towards them. It blew up, thus killing the two copycats.

"No!" exclaimed both of them at the same time.

"Help! I'm surrounded!" exclaimed Michael. I got back into my sniping position to see Michael surrounded by Mini and someone else. I shot Mini and the guy with Mini got distracted, so Michael knifed him.

"Fuck!" Mini cursed.

"Ha! Never mess with Cruncklebits and SilentAssassin!" Michael exclaimed. My jaw dropped and I let go of my controller. He did not just say that. Maybe people here aren't subscribed to me.

"Wait. SilentAssassin is here?" asked an assumed watcher of my channel. I held in breath and my eyes were wide. I reached slowly for the power off button on the Xbox console.

"Uh. I mean, QuiteNinja…. It's because their names are similar, ok? Don't judge," He lied. There was silence in the lobby, while I slowly picked up my controller from where I dropped it.

"Whose SilentAssassin?" Mini asked, breaking the silence in the lobby.

"He's an unknown gamer, who just posts videos of making cool snipes and kills in CoD," someone explained. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. "He's not as good as you guys though."

When we were more focused on playing the game, I stepped my game down, in order for the players to be suspicious of my identity. In the end, the other team won with 10 more kills than our team.

"GG, guys, later!" Basically said and then he left the lobby.

"Yeah, good game guys. Gotta go!" Mini said his goodbyes and left the lobby.

I left the game too, and went to my Xbox menu, and changed my gamertag back to SilentAssassin, and sat on my couch, while picking up my remote to go watch some TV. Today was almost horrible, but I got to meet Basically and Mini, and protect my identity. My phone started to ring, and I picked it up without checking the caller ID.

"Why did you leave the lobby?" Michael asked me.

"You nearly revealed my identity in that game," I responded slowly, trying not to be mad.

"It was an accident," He defended. "Besides that's not even you're really identity, Stace."

"What if-" I started but he cut me off.

"It's fine. The world's not going to end. Hell, I bet no one's going to even look into it,"Michael tried to reassure me, which made me a bit calmer.

"I'm taking your word for it," I said.

"So. You forgive me?" He asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Cool. Because I still need my wingman or woman to be my friend ok?" Michael said. I smiled softly.

"Sure," I said, and hung up the phone. I sat comfortably on my couch watching television.

* * *

><p><em>Different Point of View<em>

BasicallyIdoWrk, or Marcel, had just finished a game a CoD, with an immensely good sniper, 'QuietNinja,' who has been mistakenly called by 'SilentAssassin', an unknown Youtuber who has a bunch of sniping people. Coincidence? Marcel didn't think it was a coincidence. He was going to see the connection, and find out who SilentAssassin really is. He stretched in his gaming chair and got his computer ready. When his computer turned on, he clicked on the Internet Explorer, and typed in the browser 'SilentAssassin.' He smirked. 'Not a mystery anymore. Besides, he won't mind if I do a little snooping, right?'

* * *

><p><strong>Dun DUN DUN! Marcel what do you think you're doing!? Sorry if I made Basically seem like an evil villain. I'm trying not too and he's just curious. Please review and favorite! See ya on the next chapter!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

The Guy at Target

**Hey everyone reading! Thanks for reading It's a Secret! Now who is the mysterious guy at Target? Read to find out!**

* * *

><p>After that almost disastrous CoD with the near reveal of my identity as SilentAssassin and playing with the legendary BasicallyIDoWrk and MiniLadd, a couple of weeks passed. A couple of my subscribers had questioned me about that game, but I merely dismissed it as a rumor in the comments section. Actually, my subscriber count went up to at least 391,36 two weeks after the game.<p>

I sighed while sitting on my beige couch in the living. That game with those two Youtubers was a once in a lifetime opportunity. I got up from my couch to go eat something from my pantry. After I opened the cabinet, and looked for some snacks to eat. There was absolutely nothing in there. I frowned and sighed, realizing that I have to go to Target to buy some more food. I, then, went to my room to change into a gray turtleneck and a regular blue, boot cut jeans.

Since Target was just a couple of blocks away, I decided to walk over there. After all, I need the exercise for being cooped up in my apartment for so long.

When I entered the store, I got a basket and went to the food section. 'Hmmm. Jelly beans or Hershey...' I thought as I looked between the two snacks. 'Jelly beans.'

I grabbed the bag of jellybeans, and glanced at the electronics section of Target. 'Might as well check out some games for the Xbox.'

I walked towards the Xbox 360 section, only staring at what's right in front of me, and then I accidently bumped right into a red cart.

"Oh, man, I'm sorry," I said looking right at the owner of the cart. He was tall, slicked up black hair, wearing a pair of black shades, and freaking buff. Please don't be some workout trainer. Please don't beat me up. I could feel the embarrassment rush through my neck.

"Don't worry about it," He said to me calmly and smiled slightly. I glanced at the items in his cart. It was mostly food and some hockey gear. I guess he ran out of food, too.

"So, you play hockey?" I asked awkwardly.

"Yeah. I guess I would call it a hobby, but I hardly play anymore," He answered. I nodded. "Do you play?"

"Uh. No. I'm more of an… introvert," I responded. He nodded. "Uh. I gotta go. Sorry for bumping into you, dude."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it, later," He said and he walked away pushing away the cart. I sighed. That was nerve wracking. I continued to walk towards the Xbox section to browse through the games. Now which one looks interesting?

* * *

><p><strong>Hey look finally there's Vanoss! I would like to thank TheBluNightmare, inthekillzone, and rnallory for <strong>**favoriting! Thanks to TheBluNightmare for following. Finally rnallory for reviewing and thanks for congratulating me on the story. Everyone! Please review, favorite, and follow this story and I bid thee goodbye!**


End file.
